Naruto the musician
by fireluigixp
Summary: I'm not normal. All the boys my age want to be ninjas and heroes; all I want to be is a musician. However, I can't be a musician, as that would result in dad being sad and disappointed. He died the day I was born, so did mom. But for some reason I remember what he whispered to me on that fateful night. NarutoxfemShino Smarter and stronger Naruto as well.


**Hi, here with a new fanfic, kinda an outlett for all my crazy ideas. This is the first one I have written on computer, as everything else I have written has been on ipad, and this was a lot easier so thanks for any support, and as always take it away disclaimer**

**DISCLAIMER: FIRELUIGIXP DOESN'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE SONG FEATURED IN THIS FIC.**

* * *

I'm not normal. All the boys my age want to be ninjas and heroes; all I want to be is a musician. However, I can't be a musician, as that would result in dad being sad and disappointed. He died the day I was born, so did mom. But for some reason I remember what he whispered to me on that fateful night.

"Naruto, be strong and protect the village. Make daddy proud, he loves you so much." Even as dad was dying in front of my eyes he smiled, but I, I cried. I cried my heart out. When I was very young Hokage-jij got me a piano so my creative side could develop. At the tender age of three I could play the piano, the guitar, the flute, the recorder, the violin and the drums at a level only some ever achieved. I almost never talked, but rather let the music talk for me.

It was also evident by my sixth birthday that I was a natural in the ninja arts of fuinjutsu and kenjutsu. I was also able to use my chakra to make many sound related jutsu. I could make a grown man cower in fear through music I made with my chakra, make him jump with joy, cry tears of utter depression and scream in pure rage.

This is my story, starting around my eight birthday.

Naruto woke up to a beautiful orchestra instead of the regular beeping of an alarm clock. 'First day of school.' He thought before getting up and out of his bed. He got dressed in a blue cloak with a yellow obi. The cloak was covered in white clouds, and gave off a peaceful vibe. In the cloak were some storage seals that held most of Naruto's instruments. On his back Naruto strapped his custom guitar, that had a sharp edge and largely resembled an axe. It was emerald green, and it was strapped with the axe side up. He was considering putting on his metal mask, but decided against it. People might recognize him with it and then fan girls would swarm him.

Naruto left to school with half an hour to spare. He walked there casually, thinking about how he had ended up in this predicament.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Naruto, I couldn't help but notice that you had signed up for the shinobi academy. What made you change your mind?" Hiruzen, the third hokage, asked Naruto. "Wel…" Naruto started "A little voice in my head said that I should become strong so that I can protect my family and friends." Naruto lied. He had decided a while ago to honor his father's last wish and join the academy, even if this made being a musician hard. However Hiruzen was thinking of other things completely. 'Is the kyubi breaking loose, what made this change, is that demon talking to Naruto?' all this and more was going on in Hiruzen's head, however he kept his calm and said: "Well it's good to see you will become a shinobi, you might be one of the biggest prodigies in fuin- and ken-jutsu we've ever seen here in Konohana, and you will help Konohana prosper. "I sure hope so." Naruto said before he left._

_Flashback end_

Naruto looked up to see that the school was right in front of him and that he still had twenty minutes to burn before he had to meet up. He decided to climb a tree with his chakra, and sat in the highest tree in the schoolyard tuning his pitch perfect guitar. Most people wouldn't even here the differences, but to Naruto it was oh so different. When he was completely pleased he jammed, making songs for each person he saw.

As a girl with bubble gum hair entered the schoolyard he started playing a song that described her in his young mind. Humming to himself he started singing _Sunshine Lollipops and Rainbows _(Lesley Gore), only finishing the first few lines before he almost spewed, she was way too sweet for him.

Then a kid with hair that resembled a ducks butt entered the schoolyard. He was obviously emo, and Naruto decided he deserved a song too. So he started playing _Kill Your Heroes _(AwolNation). He was a ball when a kid with pineapple hair entered the schoolyard, followed by a chubby kid.

Not finding a good song for the lazy pineapple haired kid he started playing _Fat _(Weird al), however, halfway through the song a kid herd him and looked in his direction. The kid had animalistic features, and reminded Naruto of a certain anbu tracker he couldn't hide from.

For the doggy kid he started playing _Who Let The Dogs Out _(Baha Men), earning a glare from dogboy and happy yipping from his partner in crime. He decided to stop making fun of the kid, and the other kids and came down, seeing as he had been spotted.

He exited the tree by jumping from the lowest branch, and landing with cat like agility on the ground. He then re attached the guitar to his back. Dogboy whistled upon seeing the guitar, "Awesome guitar dude, can I try it?" Dogboy asked. Naruto only seemed to tighten the straps on the guitar in reply. "Ok bro, no reason to get mad. It was just a harmless question." Dogboy said "By the way, I'm Kiba, what's your name?" Naruto hesitated before answering the newly named Kiba. "Naruto" he said, nothing more nothing less. Kiba was freeked out by this new kid Naruto, he was creepier than that bug kid Shino.

Somewhere in the schoolyard a boy sneezed, and a bunch of insects flew out of his mouth. The proceeded to enter his body again threw a hole in his neck. His father noticed what happened and told his son that someone was thinking about him somewhere close by. As Shino only knew a few kids he proceeded to think Kiba, expecting a sweet revenge. And he got one, as Kiba sensed so loud that Naruto had to cover his ears in pain, but before he could express his displeasure they were called in to class.

As names were called up, and people were ushered into class, Naruto noticed that all the clan heirs were in the same class, class 1 C . Before Naruto could ponder more about it, his name was called. "…And the last kid in class C is Naruto Uzumaki, could you please come to the entrance and go to your class with your teacher Iruka Umino"

"So Naruto, you play the guitar and sing anything else?" Kiba asked, Naruto just proceeded to produce instruments out of seals on and in his cloak. In a puff he was holding a drumstick in one hand and a mini piano in the other, on his shoulder he was perfectly resting a violin, but it didn't stop there, in two new sets of smoke Naruto was holding a trumpet and a saxophone in his hand, and his guitar had been replaced with a bass that had the feel of a mace, with the spikes and everything. Naruto then put away the instruments, while getting his guitar out again, he had decided not to show his synthesizer, as only a few people knew how to play the instrument, and he didn't want people to know that he was a famous musician as well as an aspiring ninja. "I'll take that as a yes then." Kiba joked, but Naruto didn't seem to register it. "Man, you are less fun than Shino." Kiba complained, 'Perhaps I should meat this Shino character.' Naruto thought.

When they entered the classroom Iruka told them to introduce themselves and Narut fazed everyone out. However he noticed when Shino was going to talk and perked up a bit. "I'm Shino" the boy said, he then let the next person introduce themselves. While no one else noticed Naruto herd that there was a lighter hint in his voice than most male Aburame, even though the voice was stoic. 'Maby there is more to Shino than he shows.' Naruto thought while chuckling a bit. Shino however had to repress a sneeze for the second time that day. Naruto fazed everyone out again, only catching bits of each introduction. Like that the bubblegumgirl was called Sakura, or that Fatboy wasn't fat, but that it was a clan trait. When his turn came around he said Naruto, and then shut up. Even that was enough to make many of the girls swoon, his voice was so rich and melodic, even though he only said his name. It rolled so beautifully off his tongue. Naruto though didn't seem to notice.

Naruto ignored the rest of the day, but when they left he caught up with Shino in the hall, as he was walking a bit behind the others. "Shino, can I see your face" Naruto asked, Shino was so startled that he wasn't able to keep his voice up and a little squeak escaped his mouth before he was able to recompose. "Wh-Why do you ask Naruto-san?" "Because Shino-chan, I think you are a girl, oh and please call me Naruto-kun when we are alone, or just Naruto." Shino was flabbergasted, a boy he had never met had been able to figure out what his friends had never even caught wind of over the years he knew them, and that in only one day.

"Ok Naruto-kun, but don't tell anyone. I won't, but how will you hide the eventual boobs?" Naruto asked Shino blushed, took her glasses of, and Naruto was silent. Her face was the perfect shape, and while the short hair would have made any other girl ugly it gave Shino a personality that Naruto liked. Shinos eyes were as green as the forest the Shodai Hokage had made, and had a little mischievous side to them that made Naruto smirk just a bit. Her eyelashes were not too long and not too short, and her jaw line was smooth, as it should be for an eight year old girl.

Shino, on the other hand, was mesmerized by Narutos eyes. Wearing sunglasses did have some downsides, like never being able to appreciate darker colors. Since Narutos sea blue eyes were made navy blue through the glass lens she didn't notice their beautiful color before now. However Shino had to avert her gaze and go towards her father as she had to go home. Putting on her sunglasses she fell into her familiar persona as 'he' went to meet his father and tell him about Naruto.

Naruto trekked home and decided to go to bed, the next day would be fun he thought as he went to sleep.

* * *

**So what did you think, fav if you liked, review and follow iif you want more, however this is as said just and outlett, and I will try to focus on my riginal fic before this one, kay?**

**Fireluigixp**


End file.
